SIMPATÍA POR EL DEMONIO
by Recortavidas
Summary: —Mírame, Zero—. Sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, mitad gruñido, mitad caricia. Pero se resistió, sabiendo desde niño que mirar a un vampiro directamente a los ojos era peligroso, porque les facilitaba la tarea de controlarte. One-Shot.


**SIMPATÍA POR EL DEMONIO**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** —Mírame, Zero—. Sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, mitad gruñido, mitad caricia. Pero se resistió, sabiendo desde niño que mirar a un vampiro directamente a los ojos era peligroso, porque les facilitaba la tarea de controlarte. One-Shot.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero

**Clasificación:** T

**Género:** Hurt/Confort, Romance y Sobrenatural.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash y lime.

**Spoiler:** Muy leve.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** One-Shot creado para los lectores que siguen SAROS: ESTACIÓN DE ECLIPSES y esperaron pacientemente mi tardía, tardía actualización. No tiene relación con la historia original, así que puede considerarse un AU. Zero fue criado en una familia de cazadores, pero no se ejerce como tal. Tampoco fue mordido por Shizuka y por lo tanto no fue convertido en vampiro. En este universo, Kaname y Zero tienen una especie de relación que no está definida totalmente debido a la inseguridad y vacilación de este último. Disfruten.

* * *

— Mírame, Zero.

Sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, mitad gruñido, mitad caricia. Pero se resistió, sabiendo desde niño que mirar a un vampiro directamente a los ojos era peligroso, porque les facilitaba la tarea de controlarte. Unas manos fuertes acunaron su rostro, acariciando las mejillas con cariño, y obligándolo a levantar la cabeza con una suavidad impropia de los _suyos_.

_Kaname_, pensó. Con un nudo en el estómago se percató que él no necesitaba controlarlo con triquiñuelas mentales, coaccionarlo o chantajearlo para reducir su voluntad. Poseía otros métodos de persuasión más efectivos. Y placenteros. Una mano temblorosa se deslizó por su espalda, sobre la delgada tela de la bata que cubría su cuerpo, deslizando un dedo por su columna vertebral, y más abajo, donde perdía el nombre. El peso de ése cuerpo sobre el suyo lo estremeció, la presión entre sus piernas, firme, y la sangre caliente.

Kaname apresó su boca con fuerza, los dientes y los bezos chocaron, de manera feroz. Le mordió el labio inferior hasta que le escoció, para pasar su lengua sobe las marcas con movimientos rápidos y ansiosos, dejándolo sensible para el próximo mordisco. Sus sentimientos resonaron a través de sus caricias ansiosas, golpeándolo con una poderosa fuerza que quemó la piel desnuda, sacudiéndolo, y debilitando sus piernas.

El vampiro era capaz de expresarse en un idioma distinto mientras repartía besos fogosos y Zero era el único capaz de entender sus palabras silenciosas. Kaname le ofrecía promesas seductoras: una familia que le brindaría protección, una vida nueva y una versión del amor más profunda; rendirse completamente ante Kaname significaba ahogarse en un río de roca fundida, caer hasta el centro de la tierra, mientras las reminiscencias del placer tambaleaban los cimientos de su mundo, destruyéndolo por completo e irguiendo sobre las ruinas una utopía.

No obstante, entregarse a él también exigía sacrificios: abandonar un mundo que lo entendía para adentrarse en otro que jamás lo aceptaría por completo, cruzar la barrera de su humanidad para transformarse en una quimera, incapaz de encajar en ningún lugar más que en los brazos de Kaname.

La pérdida de sus padres y la traición de su hermano le impidieron mantenerse en un mismo lugar demasiado tiempo, negándose a conocer gente para no forjar lazos de amistad y compañerismo que sabía pronto se romperían al marcharse y dejarlos atrás. Era mejor no apegarse a nada ni querer a nadie porque un día todo desaparecía, incrementando el vacío en su pecho y haciendo más profundo el dolor, más difícil de sobrellevar. Durante todos esos años, un hambre crecía en su interior, añorando a alguien permanente en su vida, un ser constante que lo amara y fuese suyo.

Entonces Kuran Kaname apareció en su vida, despertando un deseo inquebrantable y repentino por piel fría y ojos sabios. Por un amor eterno.

Enamorarse de Kaname representaba todos sus miedos combinados en un solo cuerpo, con un nombre propio y una voz suave. Se imaginó una pasión ardiente la primera vez que lo besó, pero en su lugar obtuvo un caudal desbordando felicidad. Aspiró profundamente, como si hubiese aguantado la respiración demasiado tiempo y por fin fuese capaz de coger aire, quitándose un peso de encima. Y se aterrorizó, porque no existía una salida eficiente. Era todo o nada, y Zero era demasiado cobarde como para elegir.

El beso fue interrumpido por la desesperada necesidad de aire del humano presente; negándose a abandonar por completo el contacto, apoyó la frente sobre el pecho fornido, jadeando. El aroma a almizcle que Kaname desprendía lo engulló por completo, sumergiéndolo en un mar de sensaciones limitadas debido a sus mortales sentidos. Unos poderosos brazos lo empotraron contra la pared más cercana, manteniéndolo derecho gracias a la fuerza de su propio cuerpo. Zero esperó a que sus cándidos labios lo devoraran otra vez, pero Kaname descendió la boca hasta su cuello, su lengua deslizándose hacia el hueso de la clavícula y volviendo a subir, explorando la piel vulnerable de su garganta.

Sus colmillos lo rozaron exactamente en el lugar donde un vampiro lo mordería; sin embargo, Zero no tenía miedo; Kaname se había convertido en sinónimo de seguridad, confianza y cariño. Jamás lo mordería, no sin que él le otorgara un permiso que vendría anexado a su respuesta, la decisión definitiva. Kaname succionó la piel con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca visible al día siguiente. Entre gemidos de placer, Zero balbuceó algo parecido a _"Imbécil"_, mas no lo apartó.

Segundos después, Kaname abandonó su nuevo entretenimiento e inspiró profundamente, capturando su esencia. Los sentidos de un vampiro eran infinitamente superiores al de cualquier humano; inclusive Zero, quien era bastante receptivo, no podría comprender que la sangre tenía un olor dulce, como una tarta de chocolate o sidra de manzana. Nunca entendería que el amor había deformado la apreciación que Kaname tenía del resto del mundo, incluyéndolo. Para el vampiro, el aroma de Zero era intoxicante y empalagoso. Cada vez que acariciaba sus cabellos, devoraba su boca o se introducía en su cuerpo, se hastiaba con su olor, casi sintiendo el sabor de su sangre bajo una delgada capa de piel, tan vulnerable, tan frágil.

Zero lo descontrolaba. Bastaba una mirada, una caricia, una palabra o un beso suyo para liberar a aquella bestia interna que escondía bajo un rostro impasible, hermoso ante cualquier mortal. No obstante, en ocasiones como aquella, cuando ese muchacho le otorgaba beneplácitos, incitándolo a pecar, pero restringiéndole el completo acceso a su cuerpo, la máscara jovial que siempre usaba se desvanecía. Contraía el rostro en una expresión hambrienta, como una fiera salvaje, dispuesto a devorarlo completamente, pero se contenía a último momento, respetando el espacio que Zero estableció y sabiendo que un movimiento desesperado arruinaría todo lo que había construido.

Tragando un gemido sollozante, capturó nuevamente sus labios, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la tela de la bata, masajeando sus tersos muslos y ascendiendo hasta sus nalgas. Zero jadeó sorprendido, deleitándose con la caricia repentina. En un rápido movimiento que sus ojos no fueron capaces de percibir, Kaname había arrojado el cintillo del albornoz muy lejos, dejando abierta una línea desnuda que se extendía desde su cuello hasta la mitad del torso. Un relámpago de deseo bombardeó sus terminaciones nerviosas, arrancándole un gemido que nació y murió entre el beso, ahogándose entre el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas.

Zero cogió su camisa y la abrió con fuerza, lanzando botones en todas las direcciones, para disfrutar del calor que emanaba de sus músculos descubiertos. _Esto podría ser mío_, pensó inevitablemente explorando en la carne, deslizando sus dedos pálidos y delgados, de pianista, sobre sus bíceps, debatiéndose entre el amor profundo y la precaución de toda una vida. _Yo podría tenerlo, para siempre_. Lo deseaba, vaya que sí, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en su corta vida, más que una familia, un hogar, prestigio o fortuna, ansiaba a Kaname. Cada célula suya gritaba su nombre, exigiéndole que los cuerpos que aún se mantenían separados, se fusionaran completamente, convirtiéndose en uno solo. Una conexión más profunda, única.

— Te amo —le escuchó murmurar con la voz rasposa, sofocada, sincera.

Yagari, su maestro, le había aconsejado que nunca apostara a menos que estuviese dispuesto a perder. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a apostar ahora, corriendo el riesgo de perder a Kaname. No podría vivir con eso.

Zero lo miró con ojos llorosos, sintiendo el corazón latir con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Preocupado, Kaname detuvo sus caricias, sus besos e inquieto comenzó a preguntar si sucedía algo malo. Él negó con la cabeza, repitiéndose que era lo correcto, cazó sus labios. Las ansias contenidas por la inseguridad estallaron, ardiendo, transformando la chispa en una llama descomunal. Lo notó en sus venas, un placer tan punzante como el dolor, adictivo, derramándose en su interior, llenando el vacío que los años de soledad habían dejado en su corazón.

La decisión de repente se hizo mucho más fácil, y le pareció ridículo haber dudado siquiera un segundo su respuesta. Todos los argumentos lógicos que exponían como una locura la relación que mantenían siendo tan diferentes. no importaban ante ese hecho tan sencillo: lo amaba y no podía perderlo.

Se rindió completamente ante él.

* * *

**N. de A:** Fin. Escribí este One-Shot porque tenía la idea rondando la cabeza desde hacia unas semanas, pero pude concretarla hoy, después de finalizar el extenso capítulo de SAROS. Principalmente se enfoca en la indecisión de Zero sobre mantener una vida normal como humano, pero terminar definitivamente su relación con Kaname o vivir eternamente con él y aceptar convertirse en un vampiro, un Nivel E, que si bien jamás caería en la locura por mantener un vínculo con Kaname, se balancearía entre ambos mundos, sin pertenecer por completo a ninguno. Mantiene las bases de la historia original, pero modificando puntos claves que la transforman en un corto viaje de dudas, pasiones y amor.

Ojalá y hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo el escribirlo.

¡Feliz Año!


End file.
